Twisted Mario Bros: Brothers Apart
by WayWardWonderer
Summary: An alternate timeline where Mario and Luigi were never reunited as babies. While Mario still fights for good and the light, Luigi now fights for chaos and darkness. A war between the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser is inevitable. The Mario Bros. will meet after years of separation, but not as long lost siblings who've rediscovered each other, but as enemies on the battlefield.
1. Prologue and New Beginning

_A long, long time ago..._

 _A stork hurries across the dusky, predawn sky. In his bill, he supports a pair of twins._

 _Suddenly a shadow appears in a gap between the clouds and races toward the stork with blinding speed._

"THE BABIES ARE MINE!"

 _Snatching only one baby, the creature vanishes into the darkness whence it came._

 _The second baby falls undetected towards the open sea... (OH NO...)_

 _Meanwhile, here is Yoshi's Island, home to all Yoshis._

 _It's a lovely day and Yoshi is taking a walk. "_ HUH?!" _Suddenly, a baby drops in onto his back. The baby seems to be fine. This is very fortunate!_ "Wha-?" _Something else fell with the baby... Let's take a peek..._

 _It looks like a map. Maybe the stork was using it? But Yoshi can't figure it out. Yoshi decides to talk with his friends._

"AAAAK!"

 _Kamek, the evil MagiKoopa, and kidnapper of the baby, quickly dispatches his Toadies, when he discovers that he missed the other baby._

 _Yoshi heads leisurely back to the other Yoshis, unaware of the danger at hand. Kamek's forces are actively searching the island._

 _Will these two children ever reach their parents safely?_

* * *

 _This paradise is Yoshi's Island, where all the Yoshis live. They are all in confusion over the baby that fell from the sky._

 _Wait! The baby seems to know where he wants to go . . . The bond between the twins informs each of them where the other one is. The Yoshis decide to carry the baby to his destination via a relay system. Now begins a new adventures for the Yoshis and baby Mario._

But... Things do not happen as planned.

Baby Mario is safely escorted through the island by the marvelous teamwork of the Yoshi Clan, however Yoshi was unable to locate the second baby. The stork, who had been held captive by Kamek deep inside Baby Bowser's Castle, had witness Kamek flying away with both Baby Bowser and the second baby in his grasp.

Unable to follow the MagiKoopa, and unwilling to risk losing Baby Mario again, the stork delivers the lost baby to his parents, alone.

The Yoshi Clan promise to keep searching the island for the second baby but years passed by without any sign of the baby or of Kamek...

Mario grows up, raised as an only child in both the Mushroom Kingdom and Brooklyn, New York. He remained unaware of the existence of his lost twin brother and retained no memory of his adventures with the Yoshis so long ago.

After arriving in the Mushroom Kingdom in an unexpected manner, Mario easily befriends Princess Peach, the Toads and the Yoshi Clan after his many adventures throughout the kingdom and its adjoining lands.

In this time Mario's rivalry with Bowser, King of the Koopas, had reached its peak. Mario would not allow the Mushroom Kingdom to fall or lose his dearest friend to Bowser.

War between Bowser and the Mushroom Kingdom was drawing nigh...


	2. Brewing Storm

Mario, the lone, local hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and very close friend, perhaps 'more than just friend' to the ever lovely Princess Peach Toadstool; the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom was overlooking a large map of the region and the adjoining lands that lead directly into the fiery depths of Bowser's dominion.

He was exhausted. The battles against Bowser over the years had quickly escalated from brief confrontations to gauntlets of trials with a final climactic showdown against the King of the Koopas. It was difficult for him to continue fight alone but he couldn't bear the guilt if any of the innocent denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom had been injured if not killed during one of the many battles. To him the burden of protecting the kingdom and Princess Peach was his alone to bear. This wasn't a responsibility thrust upon, but a responsibility he took upon himself as a means to thank Peach and the kind hearted Toads who had accepted him as their hero and made him feel at home.

Mario had grown up alone in Brooklyn after his parents were killed in an unfortunate car accident. After he took up a career in carpentry he switched to plumbing and unwittingly stumbled across the sole warp pipe that connected Brooklyn to the Mushroom Kingdom. When Mario unexpectedly left one realm for another he found no way to return to the only home he had known.

During his bizarre journey through the altered eight continents of the Mushroom Kingdom, he took it upon himself to rescue the kidnapped Princess from Bowser in hopes that she could show him the way home. Despite her vast knowledge of the kingdom she couldn't open the warp pipe that led back to Brooklyn, only Bowser's dark magic could open the portal.

Mario accepted his fate with incredible composure and optimism. After settling in his own house on the outskirts of Toad Town, Mario quickly adapted to life in the Mushroom Kingdom. He spent most of his time in the company of Princess Peach because he was frequently alone while growing up. The two bonded quickly and shared their deepest thoughts and most secretive of dreams with one another.

There was a prompt knock on the front door of the house. "Come in." Mario answered without looking away from the map before him.

In walked Toadsworth, cane in hand and frown plastered on his face. "Master Mario, come now, you mustn't tire yourself so when battle draws nigh my dear boy."

"Hello Toadsworth." Mario finally looked up at his guest. "I'm fine, I promise. I just want to memorize the layout of the land before Bowser attacks. Maybe we can head him off..."

Toadsworth sighed. "Please Master Mario, will you not return to the castle? The Princess is eagerly awaiting your return and is dreadfully worried for your health."

"My health?" Mario was stunned by this comment. "What do you mean? I feel fine."

"It is not my place to say, but I do believe she fears you are no longer sleeping well and are not maintaining a proper diet during your relentless planning."

"Please tell her not to worry."

"I will, but I believe that your words will carry more weight than my own."

"Okay..." Mario folded up the map and tucked it under his trademarked red cap, marked with the letter 'M'. "I will go back to the castle. Let's go."

"Good show!" Toadsworth was relieved to have Mario's cooperation. "Let us be off then!"

* * *

Deep in the darkest chambers of Koopa Castle in the outskirts of the foreboding Dark World, King Bowser himself was plotting his next attack. The large, loyal, lethal squadrons of Goombas and Koopas were at the ready. The eclectic group of angry soldiers were gathered around the large red table in Bowser's private war room.

A heavy clawed fist pounded the table with rage. "This is UNACCEPTABLE!" Bowser bellowed with mounting fury. "That 'Mario' is ONE man, how can one man cause us so much trouble? Are we not warriors?!"

The leader of the Goombas, GoomBoss, spoke up. "This one man is unlike any other we have encountered before. His speed, his prowess and his endurance is far superior to that of any Toad in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Kooprano, the leader of the Koopa Troopa squadron, added his own observations. "This Mario also has the ability to emit unspeakable charisma and can inspire all those who meet him to stand up and fight back. His skills are quite remarkable."

Snarling Bowser sunk his vicious claws into the surface of the table and retracted his hand creating an irreparable gouge into the table. "Where is Kamek? I need his insight!"

"Here, my Lord!" Kamek announced himself from the doorway. He entered on his broomstick with his wand at the ready. "What is it you seek?"

"Tell me more about this Mario. I feel as though I've met him before. A long, long time ago."

Kamek sighed. "Very well my Lord." He looked down at the Goombas and Koopas. "Leave us."

The loyal minion did as they were instructed and left the war room.

"Lord Bowser, you have met Mario."

"WHAT?! When? Where? WHY?!"

"Twenty-five years ago you and six other babies were born with special power within your hearts. The six of you that had been confirmed had been collected in an attempt to unleash a great power but it failed. After the failure the six of you were returned to your proper homes."

"And Mario was one of these seven babies?"

"Yes."

"Hmm..." Bowser found this notion intriguing. "Who are the other five babies? Tell me."

"Well, you were one and Mario is another, then there was Princess Peach herself..."

"That's three."

"That loud ape Donkey Kong..."

"Four."

"Some horrid human who lives in a far-off land named Wario..."

"Five."

"I believe there was a green Yoshi born shortly after the failure who possessed the seventh empowered heart..."

"That's only six. Who was the seventh baby?"

"Another human. The human you've come to know as 'L'."

"L? That scrawny green-hatted man you've been training for as long as I can remember?"

"Indeed."

"Kamek, you sly Koopa!" Bowser grinned wickedly at the powerful MagiKoopa. "You knew of this day of war, didn't you?"

Kamek let out a wicked cackle. "You're very clever my Lord. With the natural athleticism of L at your command, Mario is sure to meet his match and his DOOM."

 ** _...to be continued..._**


	3. Plans in Motion

In the relatively safe stone walls of Princess Peach's Castle, the magnificent structure acting as a beacon of hope for the denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach and Toadsworth were pondering the notion of a pre-emptive strike against Bowser's troops.

"An act of war has never been declared by the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach folded her hands together and pressed them against her chest. "Is it truly the only way to protect our people?"

"Princess, it tears at my heart to see you in the grips of such a dire situation." Toadsworth truly cared for Peach's well being and happiness. "But I fear war is looming ever nigh and we must make haste if we are to survive."

"Oh, what should I do?" She gazed through the stained glass window. The rainbow hued sun beams caressing her lovely face. "What would Mario do?"

"My dear Princess I cannot answer on his behalf. You must go to him."

"You're right Toadsworth. Do you know where he is?"

"I believe he is resting in the guest chamber."

"Thank you Toadsworth. I will ask Mario's advice."

* * *

Bowser marched down the hefty drawbridge that acted as the sole entryway into the ominous castle that he called home. The fiery glow of the magma moat below gaze the Koopa King a haunting glow of rage and foreboding. "All troops, fall in!"

The massive squadrons of Goombas and Koopas quickly fell in line. The loyal warriors of the Koopa Clan stood their ground and faced their diabolical master.

Kamek flew down on his broom and hovered just behind Bowser's shoulder. "All present and account for Lord Bowser."

"Excellent." He looked at the powerful MagiKoopa. "And L?"

"L is in his quarters, he claim he has a cunning plan to give us the winning edge."

"Really?" Bowser didn't like the idea of someone else making plans during his war. "What does he have in mind?"

L stepped onto the bridge behind Bowser. "We take the Princess."

Bowser turned and looked at the wayward human. L was dressed in all black save for his green hat. "And how is that any different from all the times I abducted her?"

"Simple." L tied a black mask around his face which made his blue eyes stand out brightly. "While I abduct the Princess you lead the invasion. Without the Princess leading the troops the Mushroom Kingdom will fall without protest."

"Hmmm..." Bowser growled to himself.

Kamek cackled wickedly. "Splendid idea! But, uh, only if Lord Bowser approves..."

L and Kamek looked at their King and awaited his decision. "Very well. You will infiltrate the Mushroom Kingdom, kidnap the Princess and bring her back here. As soon as I see you back on castle grounds I will lead the invasion."

"Done." L agreed as he walked past Bowser and through the troops, who parted to make room for the human to pass. "I will need a small squadron to act as a distraction. We will return before the sun sets."

* * *

Mario had fallen asleep at the desk in the guest room, the map of the Mushroom Kingdom acting as a very poor pillow beneath his slumbering head.

Princess Peach gently rapped at the door, when there was no reply she let herself in quietly. She spied her dear friend resting and reluctantly woke him.

"Mario?" She called his name as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Mario, can you hear me?"

"Hm?" He opened one eye and focused on her worried face. Sitting up at the desk he rubbed his tired eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's just, I..." She saw a single tear running down the side of Mario's face. "Mario! Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Mario felt the tear and quickly wiped it away. "I'm fine. It was just a weird dream, that's all."

"A new dream or the same dream?"

"The same." Mario pulled his cap down to cover his blushing complexion.

"Oh Mario, I wish you'd ask someone what your dreams mean."

"It's just a dream, nothing to worry about."

"But it's been recurring for as long as you can remember! Why do you keep dreaming about a mirror version of yourself?"

"I'm not sure. But the weird thing is sometimes when I look in the mirror I don't see my face, I see someone else's and then a bolt of lightning cracks loudly, waking me up."

"Do you know who?"

"No. But there's something very familiar about him. We have the same eyes, the same hair color... But he's taller than I am."

"There's something else you're not telling me about the dreams. Please, don't hold back."

Mario sighed deeply. "It feels like... I'm visiting long forgotten memories."

Peach knew Mario was never comfortable talking about his small family. It was difficult for him to grow up alone after his parents passed and he had no other family. "Mario, maybe this person is someone very important to you and you just don't know it."

"How? And who is he?"

"I wish I knew. I wish I could help-"

"PRINCESS PEACH!" Toadsworth burst through the doorway in a huff. "We- we are being attacked!"

"What?" Peach was horrified by this revelation. "What's happening?"

"Goombas and Koopas are at our gates! Our army can keep them at bay but not for long!"

Mario stood up and boldly stepped forward. "I'll make sure those fiends never set foot in the castle. Toadsworth rally the troops and set up a perimeter around the town. Princess, please remain here and lock the door. I'll be back soon, I promise!"

Peach kissed Mario on his cheek. "Good luck!"

As Mario and Toadsworth left the Princess alone in the guest room, she pulled the door shut and locked it. "Oh, this is terrible!"

A shadow loomed into the room and cast over Peach as she leaned against the door. Sensing she wasn't alone she turned around and saw to Koopas approaching her, a single tall figure stood on the opened balcony unmoving.

"M-Mario?!" She uttered weakly as the two Koopas quickly gagged her with a cloth and bound her arms behind her back with rope.

The lone figure stepped out of the shadows and into the room. He looked at the Princess with mild fascination. "Easy boys, don't be rough."

Peach saw the green hat and the letter 'L' emblazoned upon it.

"Cooperate and you will not be harmed."

 ** _...to be continued..._**


	4. Unexpected

Peach desperately wanted to scream for help but the gag stifled her efforts. All she could do was watch and wait as the tall figure approached her, his face concealed behind a mask. She bowed her head and turned away from him in fear, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

L put his hand under Peach's and gently tilted her face so she was looking directly into his blue eyes. "Don't be afraid." L coaxed as he used his thumb to wipe away her tear. "I promise I will not harm you."

Peach looked into his eyes and felt an unexpected sense of comfort.

"You two." L focused on his two Koopa cohorts. "Create a distraction. I need to get her out of here without being seen."

The two Koopas obeyed L and kicked down the door. The sound echoed loudly throughout the castle corridor and sent guards charging down the hall. The Koopas ran into the hall and initiated an elaborate chase through the castle's interior.

L gently picked Peach up from the floor and held her in his arms. He carried her to the window and looked down at the giant leap he'd have to take. "You may want to hold on."

Peach, unable to move her arms used her hands to grip the folds of his black shirt.

Standing on the window ledge L took one giant step and jumped high into the air, even higher than Mario and easily landed on his feet on the soft grass below. Running through the garden L easily evaded the sight of all the guards and warriors who were focused on the swarming squadron of Koopas outside the castle gates and trying to locate the two Koopas inside the castle itself.

Mario himself was leading the guards against the Koopa squadrons. He directed the loyal Toads to keep a perimeter around the castle grounds while he easily jumped onto the backs of the Koopas and sent them flying.

As L crossed the border of the castle grounds he let out a loud whistle to signal the squadron to fall back.

Mario also heard the whistle and realized that the Koopa invasion was a distraction. And it worked. "Where's Toadsworth?"

The royal ward cautiously approached the heroic red plumber. "I am here Master Mario!"

"Where's the Princess?!"

"The Princess?! She should be locked safely away in the guest room, where we last left here."

Mario looked back at the castle as the two Koopas ran through the doors and past the guards. "What were _they_ doing in the castle?"

Without another word Mario dashed into the castle.

* * *

L carried Peach across the fields and pathways that lay between the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser's dominion. Peach was afraid of the events that were sure to unfold, but she was strangely unafraid of her abductor. There was something about him that she felt was all too familiar.

"We'll be at Bowser's Castle soon, Princess." L informed her casually. "It's not as elegant as your own castle, but it is home."

L carried her up a steep rock hill and on the other side stood Bowser's Castle. The structure's ominous design emanated a sense of foreboding and dread. The molten lava moat that encircled the castle created an intense heat and stench of the escaping sulfur from the nearby volcanoes was almost too much to bear.

"Home." L remarked dryly.

* * *

Mario was on his knees in the center of the guest room. There was no sign of Peach. Small jagged splinters from the broken door surrounded the depressed hero.

"Master Mario." Toadsworth quietly approached. "Please do not blame yourself. We are all responsible for the well being of the Princess. We are all to blame."

"I should've stayed with her. I should've been here to protect her."

"You had no reason to believe that she was going to be targeted. How could you know of such a dire plot?"

"She was counting on me, Toadsworth. And I failed."

"You are but one man Master Mario. You cannot possibly be everywhere at once."

"No, but I should be able to protect the person dearest to me." Mario picked up the small splinters of wood and tossed them across the room. "How am I supposed to protect an entire kingdom?"

* * *

"Well done my boy!" Kamek praised L as he entered the castle, Peach still in his arms. "You brought the Princess and she is without damage."

Peach tightened her grip on L's shirt as Kamek hovered close.

"Take her to the dungeon. She'll be of no nuisance if she's in chains."

"Very well." L agreed. "When does the invasion begin?"

"Soon." Kamek answered with a somewhat angry tone.

"What is Bowser waiting for?" L knew Bowser didn't like his involvement in the war.

"He's being stubborn. But the invasion will destroy the Mushroom Kingdom before sunrise."

Peach turned away from Kamek and buried her face in L's shoulder to conceal her fear and tears.

L wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. He looked at the trembling Princess in his arms with confusion. "I will take her to the dungeon. It appears she is already tired of your company, Kamek."

* * *

Mario was leaning on the window balcony that had been the escape route used by Peach's abductor. He stared blankly at the sun as it slowly began to set in the distance. Below the balcony, sprawled across the castle grounds stood the numerous Toad troops and guards. Each Toad carried a shield and a spear, ready for the inevitable battle.

"Master Mario?" Toadsworth joined Mario at the balcony, the map of the Mushroom Kingdom in his hand. "The troops have been rallied. We need you, sir. Are you ready?"

Mario took the map and pulled his cap down over his eyes. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

 ** _...to be continued..._**


	5. Familiarity

L carried Princess Peach though the labyrinthine corridors of Bowser's Castle. Step by step he descended the winding stone, spiral staircase the led into the deepest, darkest dungeon known to all those who served under the Koopa King.

Burning torches of orange fire lit the way down the otherwise black passageway. Kicking open the heavy, metal door L carried Peach inside. With surprisingly gentleness he laid her down on the cold floor at the far wall and pulled the gag away from her mouth. "Don't scream and don't try to run. I can only promise that _I_ will not harm you, I can't say any different for anyone else you may disturb or encounter."

Peach dared to look into L's eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's my duty. I serve the Koopa King." L answered quickly, as if he had rehearsed the line to himself a thousand times before.

"That's not what I meant."

L arched an eyebrow at the odd revelation. "What did you mean, Princess?"

"Why are you being so... kind toward me?"

"Kind?" L looked around the dungeon. "I would hardly call this moment an act of kindness."

"You haven't hurt me, you haven't even threatened to do so. In fact, when I was scared you didn't back away when I... well, when I buried my face into your shoulder."

"I couldn't back away. I would've dropped you."

"Why didn't you? I was already your captive, what would a small bruise do to make any difference."

L bowed his head and straightened his green hat. "I will obey my king, but I will _never_ harm those who are defenseless."

"Like the Mushroom Kingdom?" Peach asked with a slight irk to her tone.

L looked up, his blue eyes almost glowing with intensity as he focused his gaze upon her. "The Mushroom Kingdom has an army of its own, that is quite far from being defenseless."

It was then Peach was able to recognize the odd sense of familiarity when she was in L's presence. "Your eyes..."

"My eyes?" L backed away from her, backed away from the fiery torch light.

"They're so... familiar."

L looked away. "Blue eyes are not uncommon. Your eyes are blue as well."

"But not _all_ blue eyes remind me of someone I care deeply for."

For reasons L couldn't understand he started blushing a little. Fortunately Peach couldn't see, and he couldn't see her blushing at her own remark.

She scanned him up and down and finally focused on his green hat. "You're hat reminds me of him, too! What does 'L' stand for, anyway?"

L turned his focus away from Peach and stared into the empty blackness that lingered in the dungeon. "It doesn't matter. Stay here and stay quiet." He walked through the metal door and locked it behind him as he left her alone in the darkness. Leaning against the door he pulled his hat from his head and looked at the 'L' that has been emblazoned on it for as long as he could remember.

His eyes turned to fury as he struggled to remember his past but all of his memories were of anger and sadness.

"L..." He scoffed to himself. "Like I said, it doesn't matter."

* * *

Mario marched across the large open, serene plain that was about to become a savage battlefield. The sun had set and the fiery glow of the distant volcanoes gave the region an orange aura of immeasurable intensity.

Toadsworth cautiously followed Mario and stopped short a few paces behind the red clad hero. "Master Mario, do you wish to address the troops?"

Mario turned and looked at Toadsworth over his shoulder. "No. Let them rest. I will speak to them at sunrise."

"Very well. I will issue a sentry for the night."

Mario didn't reply. He hated being a general in an army. Being a hero, being a plumber was far more rewarding to him than being a leader to those who were about to risk their lives over a fruitless endeavor.

Climbing to the peak of a nearby grassy knoll Mario kneeled down and stared at the unseen castle in the distance. "I swear to you Bowser, if you have hurt her in anyway I'll show no mercy..."

* * *

L had returned to his private chambers near the peak of the castle. He stood on the large stone balcony that overlooked the barren, jagged castle grounds and toward the untouched grassy plain just beyond the mountain rise. The heat and glow of the moat shone brightly on his face.

As he leaned heavily against the stone balcony his hands turned into clenched fists. "Why can't I remember my name? My _real_ name!"

He pulled his hat from his head again and stared at the 'L'. "And why do I care? What is about that Princess that gets inside my head? Why _should_ I care?"

Kamek walked into L's chamber without a knock. "Thinking about the past, are we L?" He saw L fidgeting with his hat.

"Kamek, I've asked you before to never disturb my while I'm in my chamber." He turned to face the intruding MagiKoopa.

"My apologies, but Lord Bowser seeks your presence at the final war meeting."

"Very well." L took his hat and slipped it back on his head. "Where is he?"

"Passing through the mountains as we speak."

L sighed angrily. "Impatient reptile!" He leapt down from his balcony onto the large drawbridge below.

Kamek watched as L made his way toward the mountain range. "Hm... Perhaps the bond between those two 'Mario Brothers' can withstand even the laws of time and space itself!." He summoned his broom and slowly hovered out the window toward the mountains. "I've worked too hard to fail now. I may have to take drastic, permanent measures before long..."

 ** _...to be continued..._**


	6. Darkness Creeping In

L swiftly approached the Koopa King and stood at his right hand. Bowser was standing on a small cliff rise that overlooked the canyon and proud Goomba and Koopa squadrons below.

"Lord Bowser, what did you want of me?" L asked casually. His less than intimidated demeanor in the face of the Koopa King often annoyed Bowser.

"L, did you capture the Princess?"

"Yes. She is the dungeon as we speak."

"Good. Now bring her to me."

"Why?" L didn't like Bowser's tone.

"Because I said so."

"I need a better reason than that."

Bowser growled and glared at the small human. "In order to strike fear into the hearts of those puny mushroom headed dolts, we have to prove our ferocity."

"And you plan on accomplishing this with the Princess?"

"Yes. She will be made an example of. If I can crush her, their royal, beloved high and mighty Princess, then I can crush anyone!" He snarled a vile laugh as he wrung his claws, scaly hands together.

L swallowed nervously but no one noticed. "You're going to _kill_ her?"

"Of course I am! What did you expect me to do to her? Force her to _marry_ me?"

"If she was to be killed all this time, then was I sent to abduct her? Why not one of your many abusive goons?"

"Because I want her looking her best before she's toasted." Bowser looked toward his troops with pride. "My men deserve the best show, don't you agree?"

L didn't know what to say. He looked up and stared at the black sky above, small pinpoints of light breaking through as the stars emerged one by one. "Before I bring you the Princess, should I do anything else?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Bowser had an intriguing idea. "Go up ahead and scout out the land. I want an idea of how many pathetic mushrooms we have to wipe out before we have a clear path to the kingdom."

L pulled his hat down low over his eyes and proceeded to easily climb up the jagged mountain range. Within seconds he had disappeared from sight behind th dark rocks.

Kamek approached Bowser hesitantly. "Lord Bowser, where have you sent L?"

"To scout the enemy."

"Hmm..." Kamek was becoming more worried. "Perhaps it'd be best if L stayed at the castle during this invasion."

"Why's that?"

"It's complicated Lord Bowser. Too complicated for me to explain right now. I will after we have claimed our victory."

"I'm looking forward to it." Bowser sneered as he imagined his impending attack against the Mushroom Kingdom. "I'm looking forward to alot of things."

* * *

Mario, unable to sleep, unable to rest his racing mind laid on the soft grass of the plain on his back. He watched the stars overhead and tried to imagine what Peach's fate has been during her capture. Was she safe? Was she hurt? Was she scared? Would she ever see her kingdom again?

The thoughts became too unbearable. He sat up with a huff and stared at the ominous mountain range that divided the Mushroom Kingdom into two regions. He knew on the other side of the those mountain Bowser, his foe, was waiting for him.

Unwilling to wait any longer and unwilling to risk the lives of all the loyal Toad guards, Mario quietly crept away from the large camp and made his way into the mountains. With any luck he'd find a way to stop the war before it began.

As Mario reached the stone cliff face and began to climb a long tongue suddenly wrapped around his leg. He turned and saw the worried face of Yoshi staring at him.

"Yoshi, what're you doing here?"

Yoshi unwrapped his tongue from Mario's leg and nuzzled his big round nose against Mario's hand.

"I know pal, I don't want to fight either." He patted Yoshi's nose. "I'm going to find Bowser and stop him before he has a chance to hurt anyone."

At this revelation Yoshi let out a surprisingly happy sound.

"Do you want to go with me?"

Yoshi nodded his head excitedly.

"Okay Yoshi! Let's go!"

Together Mario and Yoshi began the climb up the mountain range and through the narrow, blind paths that wound endlessly through the jagged terrain.

* * *

L had managed to climb through the mountains with little difficulty. His natural athleticism gave him an edge over the bulkier, if not clumsier frame of Bowser. For as long as L could remember he'd spend his time running through the mountains as a form of physical training and, dare he say, fun.

Within just a few minutes he reached one of the highest ledges in the mountain and began quietly walked along on the narrow path. One false step wound send him tumbling down the side of the cliff into the deep valley below.

At the end the path opened up into a large circular gulley. From there he'd be able to walk along the rocks unseen and spy in the Mushroom Kingdom troops resting below.

* * *

Mario and Yoshi had managed to climb the ruthless mountain without any major problems. Occasionally one or the other would lose their footing on the eroded surface, but they were able to recover their balance quickly.

Together the duo walked along a lone, narrow path that seemed to lead to a larger opening concealed behind the jagged rocks that lined the mountain range.

As they stepped into the opened area Mario and Yoshi spied another person crossing through the gulch. The stranger stopped and stared.

Reacting quickly Yoshi took a defensive stance while Mario took an offensive posture and ignited a single, orange fireball in his hand.

"Who's there?" Mario demanded boldly into the darkness.

His answer came in the form of a green fireball illuminating the masked face and green hat of the strange man.

 ** _...to be continued..._**


	7. Trust or Fight?

Mario stood in the darkness with Yoshi at his side. His eyes transfixed on the green glowing fire as the shadowed figure took a step forward, his face illuminated in a green aura.

"Tell me, who are you?" Mario asked again, his tone carrying authority.

"Not a threat." The figure answered calmly.

Yoshi heard the similarity between the two human's voices and was a little surprised. Cautiously Yoshi crept forward and stood by Mario's side.

"If you're not a threat, then prove it."

The shadowed figure allowed the green fireball to extinguish from his palm. "Satisfied?"

"No. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to deliver a warning."

"What kind of warning."

"Bowser wants to kill the Princess."

"WHAT?!" Mario leapt forward and landed on the shadowed figure's chest, knocking the unknown man to the ground. The orange light of the fireball still in Mario's hand revealed the masked face and blue eyes of the stranger. "Where is Princess Peach?" Mario demanded angrily.

L didn't flinch, he wasn't afraid nor intimidated by Mario. He casually answered as he pushed Mario's hand away from his throat. "Still in Bowser's castle. She's in the dungeon."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mario could tell by the man's tone that he was telling the truth. "Who are you?"

L smirked a little at the questions. "I'm loyal to no tyrant or genocidal fool. Bowser doesn't just want to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, he wants to kill every denizen whether they fight back or not. I can't allow this."

"A Koopa goon with a conscience? Why should I believe you?"

"Because you have no choice. I refuse to stand by the innocent are slaughtered. The Princess will be the first unless you trust me."

Mario slowly stood up and backed away from the stranger. "You never told me your name."

L sat up and brushed the dirt from his shirt. "I don't have a name. Everyone calls me 'L'."

"Why L?"

"Because it's the only letter on my hat."

Mario arched his eyebrow at the odd revelation. "I'm Mario."

"I know who you are." L remarked as he stood up. "But I _don't_ know if you're going to accept my help."

"Help? I know where Peach is, IF you're not lying. I don't need your help."

"Yes, you do."

Yoshi approached L and examined the new human carefully. In his mind he was comparing Mario and L's voices while taking in the other common traits between the two humans.

Mario put more energy into his fireball. "What do you mean?"

"If you leave the Mushroom Kingdom squadron alone they won't stand a chance against Bowser's troops. I can walk through the castle freely and know the layout just as well as any other member of Bowser's Koopa Clan. I can get the Princess out of the dungeon and back to the Mushroom Kingdom before Bowser has a chance to hurt her or anyone else."

Mario didn't want to admit that L was right, but he had no other option. L really was his only choice. "If I trust you, if I put the safety of Princess Peach in your hands, what guarantee do I have that you won't betray me?"

"I can't guarantee you anything. I can't even give you my name." L admitted. "But I can promise you I am just as opposed to massacre as you."

Yoshi looked at Mario and nodded a little.

"Fine. Yoshi will go with you. He can move quicker over the mountain pass than any other creature."

L looked at the green bipedal dinosaur standing next to him. "I assume this is Yoshi."

Yoshi nodded again and let out a happy little sound.

"Alright." L agreed. "I will bring the Princess back to you before the sun rises." L held out his hand to shake.

Mario looked at L's hand then back to L's eyes. He took L's hand and shook.

When their hands met sparks of orange and green embers showered from between their palms.

L retracted his grip and stared at his hand. "That was..."

"Strange." Mario finished.

"Yeah." L turned on his heel and headed back down the pathway from whence he came. "Yoshi, are you coming?"

Yoshi gave Mario one last look of confidence before he jogged after L and followed closely at his heels.

Mario turned around as well and headed back to the Mushroom Kingdom troops in the distance. "L, why do I feel like we've met before?"

* * *

Bowser was anxiously staring at the night sky, awaiting for the first sign of light from the inevitable sunrise. It was at this moment he realized that L had been gone for several hours.

"Kamek, where did L go?"

The MagiKoopa hovered over to the Koopa King. "He is scouting through the mountain and spying on the Mushroom Kingdom army, my Lord."

"How long does it take?"

L casually walked up Bowser and Kamek. "Not long."

"What did you see?"

"The Mushroom Kingdom troops are positioned and resting on the other side of the mountain. Mario is with them."

"Mario?" Bowser snarled. "I can't wait for that arrogant red twerp to watch as I make an example out of his precious Princess..."

L glared at Bowser's horrid plan.

Kamek noticed L's less than enthusiastic demeanor. "L, tell me, did you speak to Mario?"

"No." L lied quickly. "No one knew I was there."

"Good." Kamek replied. "Return to the castle. We need someone to keep an eye on things during the battle.

L obeyed and quietly returned to the castle. Yoshi, who had been waiting at the end of the mountain path and concealed behind large boulders, had overheard the conversation.

Kamek shook his head. "Lord Bowser."

"What now?"

"L is lying."

 ** _...to be continued..._**


	8. Too Late for Peace?

Anxiously Mario returned to the Mushroom Kingdom troops. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and thoughts were racing with dark possibilities. What if L was trying to trick him? What if the Princess had already been harmed or even killed? How could he be sure that L would keep his word? Mario was beginning to regret his decision to trust L.

"Yoshi I hope you can handle things if L is a traitor..." He looked at the night sky and noticed the stars fading as the sunrise loomed closer. "Peach, forgive me."

* * *

L walked through the dark halls of the castle and toward the dungeon. There was no one else inside the castle, all troops were called to attention and Bowser's children, the 'Koopalings' had been sent away until the battle was over.

Calmly and quietly L returned to the dungeon where Peach had been left. He opened the door slowly and looked at the imprisoned figure sitting on the floor shivering against the far wall. She lifted her head and looked at L with tears in her eyes.

"Come with me." L urged.

"What? Where are we going?"

"I'm take you back to your people." He extended his hand for her to take.

"I don't understand." Peach didn't want to take his hand, not yet.

L sighed. "Bowser plans on doing something I don't agree with. I won't allow it to happen. Now, please, let's go."

Peach slowly took L's hand and allowed him to gently pull her to her feet. Wisely she didn't take her eyes off her former abductor and current rescuer. Cautiously L led the way out of the castle, he would pause and check around the corners of the halls in case someone, for whatever reason, had returned to the castle. "Stay quiet and follow me."

"Why are you doing this?" Peach whispered.

"Like I said, I won't allow the defenseless to be harmed." He closed his eyes and sighed. "That includes you."

Peach stifled a gasp and nodded her head at L with a new found level of understanding.

* * *

Bowser stood in patient silence as Kamek unraveled the complicated tale of how he had gone back in time and separated the Mario brothers as babies. He explained further that L was actually Mario's younger fraternal twin brother.

"WHAT?!" Bowser roared. "You allowed the BROTHER of my sworn enemy to roam freely through my CASTLE?!"

"Lord Bowser..." Kamek was shaken to his core by Bowser's violent reaction. "I can assure you that L is not a threat to you. Even in the alternate timeline he had never been a threat, in fact he was more... timid."

"TIMID?!" Bowser was furious. "The L that I know is nowhere NEAR timid! Why would change the timeline and allow this more... assertive version of that green guy exist?"

"I didn't..." Kamek couldn't fully explain his motives. "I was sure if the brothers were separated then you wouldn't have failed so many-"

"WHAT?!" Bowser spat fire at Kamek. "ME? FAIL?! Ridiculous!"

Kamek stamped out the fire set to his robe. "Yes, yes... of course."

"Bring me L! I want to see for myself if he is in fact the traitor you claim him to be..."

* * *

Yoshi, who had been patiently hiding at the end of the mountainous path in the shadows was growing worried. Not just for Mario and Peach, but now for L.

Yoshi had known that Mario and L were brothers when he first met L. Though he couldn't communicate what he had discovered to either human, Yoshi could tell by their similar voices and even their scent that the two were related.

The idea of his good friend Mario losing the brother he had never known about was almost enough to break Yoshi's heart.

* * *

Mario watched as the remaining stars faded from the sky. The battle was soon to begin.

"Master Mario?" Toadsworth approached the sleep deprived hero. "Shall I rouse the troops?"

Mario nodded. "Tell them to fall back until I give them a signal. I want to confront Bowser face to face, perhaps I can stop the war before it begins..."

"Master Mario, I fear your nobility will not be enough to sway such a brute. As much as I loathe war and all it represents I suspect it is our only option."

"No." Mario turned and looked at the royal ward. "There's always another choice."

* * *

As L and Peach approached the large drawbridge that led to the exterior of the castle, they could see Bowser and Kamek standing at the end of the bridge. L motioned for Peach to step back and crouch down between two large support columns near the bridge. "Stay here. I will send Bowser away."

Peach nodded again. "Thank you."

L crossed the bridge and approached the Koopa King and MagiKoopa. "Lord Bowser, are you sure you don't require my presence on the battlefield?"

Bowser grinned wickedly. "Actually L, I want you at my side when I lead the troops over the hill. I want to see the look of fear on Mario's face when I tell him that the first to fall will be his dear Princess."

Nodding and hiding his disgust, L agreed to accompany Bowser into battle.

"Troops!" Bowser announced. "Fall in!"

As the large squadrons of Koopas and Goombas fell into position, their weapons at the ready, L gave a subtle nod to Yoshi at the end of the mountain path.

Bowser and his army disappeared through the jagged mountains toward the Mushroom Kingdom.

With the coast clear Yoshi left his hiding spot and made his way toward the castle across the drawbridge.

"Yoshi!" Peach called out happily as she stepped onto the bridge. "I'm so happy to see you!" She wrapped her arms around the green dino's neck and hugged him tightly. "C'mon! We have to help Mario!" Carefully she climbed onto the saddle on Yoshi's back.

Yoshi let out a eager sound as he took off for the isolated mountain trail that he and L and had taken on their way to the castle. Fortunately for Mario, L and Peach Yoshi's speed was far superior to Bowser's. He was able to cross the mountain range and return to the field with the Mushroom Kingdom troops within a few minutes.

"Oh no..." From atop the cliff Peach saw the vast Koopa army approaching and Mario standing alone, exposed. "We might be too late..."

 ** _...to be continued..._**


	9. Fighting For Peace

Mario stood alone and tall at the peak of the grassy hill. The rising sun cast an aura of fire across his courageous stance. Bowser marched through the jagged mountain pass with a vile grin on his face and L at his side.

"Bowser." Mario addressed with authority but not confrontation in his tone. "We do not have to fight. We can _both_ walk away."

Bowser had a sickening sense of joy watching Mario speaking of peace rather than fighting. "I don't think so. Tonight the reign of Princess Peach ends the era of Bowser, King of the Koopas, begins."

"I will ask you one more time, stop this before it begins."

With a quick smirk Bowser launched a fireball at Mario from his gaping mouth. "I think not."

Mario easily leapt over the fireball without touch a single ember. He landed back on the same patch of grass from whence he leapt. "Then, you leave me no choice." Mario produced a fireball of his own and stared at Bowser with mounting anger. "Where is Princess Peach?"

Kamek had used his magic to check on the Princess in the dungeon. The dungeon was now empty.

"She is-" Kamek quickly whispered into Bowser's ear. He turned and glared at the panicking MagiKoopa. "How did this happen?"

"I believe the culprit can be found to your left." Kamek accused.

Bowser looked down at L. ' _Traitor_!' He thought to himself before he looked back at Mario. "The Princess has been dealt with, properly." The Koopa King lied swiftly.

Mario's heart sank. _'L, you promised..._ ' Angrily Mario fixed his gaze upon L, who stood statuesque at Bowser's side.

L sensed that Mario was focusing his rage on him. He looked around the mountainous terrain for inspiration when he saw a flash of pink from the corner of his eyes high up on a cliff edge. Subtly L focused on the pink object and recognized it as Princess Peach's dress. If he could expose Bowser's lie it would give Mario the advantage.

Thinking quickly L came up with a cunning plan. "Lord Bowser, allow me the honor of taking down that supposed hero."

This was exactly what Bowser had wanted. He nodded at L in approval.

With one fantastic leap L jumped high into the air and threw a blazing green fireball down at Mario, forcing the red clad hero to jump back and out of harm's way. L landed where Mario had been standing and ignited another fireball.

* * *

From atop the mountains Peach watched in horror as Mario and L engaged in a fierce duel. "Yoshi, this is awful! What can we do?"

Yoshi let out a sad noise as he watched his friend fighting against the brother he never knew. He shook is head, unable to think of a solution.

"We have to do something!" Peach carefully climbed off of Yoshi's saddle and approached the edge of the cliff.

Yoshi stood at her side and watched helplessly as the fiery duel continued below.

* * *

Fireball after fireball was launched by the battling heroes. Orange and green flares lit up the dawn sky and left patches of black smoldering grass all around the unfortunate sight of the battle.

While skilled in battle and speed, Mario was finding it difficult to keep up with L. Being exhausted from severe lack of sleep was becoming an increasing hindrance to his every maneuver.

Using a swift dodge and leap L managed to jump onto Mario's chest and knock the red hero to the ground. L used his knees to pin Mario's arms in the grass as he ignited another green fireball.

Before Mario could say or do anything, he locked onto L's blue eyes and sensed a strange familiarity with his opponent.

L leaned down and grabbed a hold of Mario's shirt while keeping his fireball lit in the other hand. He pulled Mario's face close to his own. L motioned with his eyes for Mario to look at the cliff to his left. "Bowser is lying." L whispered. "The Princess is safe."

Mario looked where he had been directed and saw the Princess, his friend, safe and standing with Yoshi on the cliff. Mario looked back at L and gave a single nod of gratitude.

"Follow my lead." L continued. "Line me up with Bowser."

Mario felt the weight on his arms lessen as L reduced his hold on Mario as L raised his fireball into the air, to openly display his next 'attack'.

Using a quick kick Mario managed to knock L off of his body. Before L could get back to his feet Mario had bolted upright and tackled L on the ground. Mario grabbed L's shirt and swung his secret ally around until L was facing Bowser.

Bowser and Kamek watched as the two brothers battled before them, none the wiser of Mario and L's partnership.

"Kamek, this is by far your most ingenious plan. Letting Mario be destroyed by his own brother, and he doesn't even know it!"

Kamek smirked at the notion. "Thank you Lord Bowser, you're too kind."

* * *

Peach watched with tears in her eyes as Mario and L continued to fight. "If only I could do something to stop them! They'll kill each other! I thought L was..." Peach gasped and wiped away her tears. "L is working _with_ Mario, not against him!"

Yoshi gave Peach a confused look.

"It's all an act Yoshi!" Peach explained happily as she patted Yoshi's nose in a comforting manner. "If Mario and L work together then there's no way Bowser will win, I can feel it." She held her hand to her heart.

* * *

Mario and L continued their orchestrated struggled.

Bowser watched with mounting glee, his army standing in formation behind the great Koopa King. Toadsworth and the Mushroom Kingdom army carefully observed the battle, awaiting Mario's signal to attack.

Mario allowed L to push him back toward Bowser, closer and closer. L carefully lined himself up directly with Bowser.

Silently Mario mouthed the word: _'Now?_ '

L winked to answer in the affirmative. Simultaneously the two combatants released their grip on each other.

Mario took a giant leap back as L jumped into the air. Using his hands Mario caught L's foot and gave the unexpected ally a boost to L's already high jump.

As L soared into the sky toward Bowser Mario quickly turned on his heel and launched a fireball at the Koopa King.

 ** _...to be continued..._**


	10. Choices and Actions

Bowser snarled and prepared a claw to swipe at L as he watched his former 'ally' soaring into the sky above his head. Unfortunately he took his eyes off of Mario and took the full power of Mario's orange fireball into his scaly gut! Bowser groaned in pain from the impact and bowed his head as he cradled his burned stomach. It was then L landed directly on top of Bowser's head with a powerful thud, kicking the Koopa King with tremendous force in the skull.

As Bowser fell backward onto the grass L landed a few feet away from the downed tyrannically reptile.

"L!" Kamek blurted with absolute shock. "You've attacked your King?! What're you doing?!"

L adjusted his cap. "Preventing the slaughter of the innocent. Just as any true leader, any true King, would."

Mario joined L at his side. "Surrender now or prepare for another attack!" He lit another fireball and held the burning projectile high in the air for all to see.

"Never!" Kamek retorted as he aimed his wand and shot off a blast of magic and energy at the two humans.

Mario and L easily dodged the attack by jumping into the air. Midair Mario unleashed his fireball and torched Kamek, downing the MagiKoopa from his broom. Bowser's most powerful MagiKoopa was down for the count after a single attack.

Bowser roared to life and quickly got back to his feet. With an incredibly loud roar he shook the entire mountain range, causing small stones and sand to rain down from the surrounding cliffs. This also caused his troops to retreat with fear and intimidation.

From Bowser's gaping maw he let out a much larger fireball that lit up the small battleground with an intense fiery aura.

Mario and L were able to avoid the fireball but just barely by jump to the side.

Bowser sprayed fire and swung his sharp claws in a furious melee toward his two human opponents. Mario and L backed away from the barrage of attacks while throwing their own orange and green fireballs in attempt to either damage Bowser or at least counter Bowser's fire.

* * *

Peach had enough of watching her friend and rescuer risking their lives against Bowser. She climbed back onto Yoshi's saddle. "C'mon Yoshi, we have to help them!"

Yoshi let out a noise of confident agreement as he quickly jumped down the jagged cliff side and toward the green grass below. The nimble Yoshi easily traversed the harsh landscape and carried Peach toward the awaiting Mushroom Kingdom army. Toadsworth was nervously watching the battle unfold, awaiting any signal from Mario when Peach and Yoshi ran to his side.

"Toadsworth! We have to stop this!" Peach pleaded.

"Princess Peach?!" Toadsworth was elated with relief and confusion. "My dear, how did you escape? We thought Bowser had..."

"Never mind me! We have to find a way to help Mario and L!"

"L? Who is-"

"The man fighting alongside Mario! He helped me escape!" Peach hastily explained. "We have to do something to help them both stop Bowser!"

"I agree wholeheartedly Princess, but what can _we_ do?"

Peach climbed off of Yoshi's saddle. "I wish I knew..." She bowed her head and put her hand to her heart. "Unless..." With the grace and elegance of a true leader Peach looked over the royal Mushroom Kingdom army and closed her eyes.

"What is it my dear?" Toadsworth inquired gently.

* * *

Mario and L continued to evade Bowser's fire while attacking with fire of their own. The Koopa King was going berserk, his anger and frustration knew no limits. Bowser kept approaching the two humans who had no choice but to back away, slowly and unintentionally leading Bowser ever closer to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Between fiery exchanges Mario tried to formulate a new plan of attack with L. "We can't let him get any closer to the Mushroom Kingdom. We have to do something to stop him, for good!"

L jumped back from Bowser and nodded at Mario. "Follow my lead!" L ran toward Bowser and leapt over his head while shooting several smaller green fireballs downward effectively and painfully blinding the angry foe in a green blaze.

As L landed on the grass just behind Bowser he turned and unexpectedly took a direct impact in his side from Bowser's wildly swinging claws. He was knocked back a few feet and landed on his back on the grass. He clutched at his side as his fresh, bleeding wound slowly stained the palms of his white fingerless gloves a sickly crimson hue.

"L!" Mario was worried for the safety of his new and unexpected ally. He instinctively jumped high into the air over Bowser and positioned himself between L and Bower in a protective stance.

Bowser had cleared the smolder green embers from his eyes and looked at Mario with unbridled fury. He launched another fireball at the red clad hero but he missed as Mario easily dove to the side, pulling L out of harm's way in the process.

L struggled to get up, only able to kneel as he held his bleeding side. Never before had anyone risked their own life to save his.

From behind Bowser both Mario and L watched in confusion as Yoshi ran onto the battlefield with Princess Peach on his back.

"Peach!" Mario called out worried. "Get back! It's too dangerous!"

Bowser turned and saw the Princess and his anger mounted further. His deception of killing her had been exposed for the lie that it was.

As Peach and Yoshi came to a halt just a few feet from Bowser the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom army came charging over the hill, creating a perimeter of loyal soldiers that surrounded the Koopa King.

"Please Bowser," Peach asked with a heavily somber tone. "end this now! No more fighting!"

Refusing to stop the war that he had worked so hard to start, Bowser snarled and sprayed fire at the surrounding soldiers. Everyone wisely backed away from Bowser as he continued his blazing rampage.

Mario jumped into the air once Bowser turned his back on his human opponents. While in the air Mario launched a powerful fireball which found its mark on the side of Bowser's face. Bowser responded by swiping his huge claw at Mario which caught and cut into Mario's shoulder, stunning the hero and causing him to fall onto the grass at Bowser's feet.

Bowser focused on Mario and prepared to launch his own massive fireball at the hero. " _You_! Prepare to say 'goodbye'!"

Unable to gather his senses in time Mario was helpless on the grass, his eyes widened as the burning projectile quickly closed in on him. He used his arm to shield his eyes as he felt the approaching heat from the fireball drawing closer to his prone form.

Just as Mario held his breath, waiting for the painful impact of the fireball he felt someone push him out of the way. He dropped his arm and opened his eyes in time to see L standing where he had once been laying. But L couldn't move out of the way in time. He took the full impact of Bowser's fireball in his chest.

L fell to his knees, his hand pressed against his burnt chest and fell onto his back on the grass.

Bowser snarled again. "Next time don't get in my way! Let this be a lesson to all those who oppose Bowser, King of the Koopas!" He shouted to all those who could hear.

Mario looked at L, who was laying unmoving on the grass in a smoldering crater of black, burnt grass. "L...?"

 ** _...to be continued..._**


	11. The Dark Side of Victory

Mario looked down at L laying injured, unmoving on the burnt grass. His shirt had been scorched, exposing the burnt skin and bloody claw wound beneath. A small trail of blood oozed from L's lip and down his face. L coughed once, letting the others know that he was still alive.

"L? Why..." Mario stopped midsentence, his hands clenching into tight fists. He turned and glared at Bowser with an intensity that no one in the Mushroom Kingdom had ever seen Mario exhibit. "Bowser, you will answer for the crimes you have committed." Lighting another fireball, Mario focused all his justified anger on Bowser and unleashed the burning fury at his arrogant foe.

Peach and Yoshi carefully approached L. She kneeled on the ground and held his hand between her own. "L? Can you hear me?"

L slowly opened his eyes but he didn't focus on anyone. "I'm... alright."

Peach repressed her welling tears. "Don't worry, we will help you." She promised sincerely.

Weakly L tried to squeeze her hand but he didn't have the strength.

Yoshi had been keeping an eye on Mario and Bowser's battle. He instinctively put himself between Peach, L and the danger. The loyal green dinosaur was already quite attached to L and he wasn't sure why. He looked back at his new friend and bowed his head sadly.

Mario bombarded Bowser with radiating orange fireball after fireball. The bloodied, claw injury to Mario's shoulder and arm didn't hinder his attack power or speed. Bowser stepped back to avoid the fire, his eyes and stomach already charred by Mario and L's flames were beginning to take its painful toll on his massive body. Without Kamek's magic to consistently heal his wounds Bowser was losing energy, fast!

The Mushroom Kingdom army marched forward courageously, creating a new perimeter behind Mario. Whenever Mario successfully forced the Koopa King backward toward the mountain range they'd take a step forward. A border of brave, loyal soldiers ensured that even if Mario did somehow fail to stop Bowser, the Mushroom Kingdom would not fall.

Bowser roared furiously and swung his claws wildly at Mario between blasts of powerful fire. Mario swiftly dodged each attack with his own nimble movements, side stepping and leaping over the incoming assault with precision and ease.

Frustrated with the tenacity and persistence of Mario, Bowser demanded an answer through a vicious snarl. "Why do you care about those mushroom headed fools? You're not truly a denizen of the kingdom!"

Mario launched another fireball which burned the ground at Bowser's feet, knocking the Koopa King off balance. Mario landed on Bowser's chest and prepared another fireball. "Denizen or not, the Mushroom Kingdom is my home and Princess Peach is my friend."

With one final leap into the air Mario sent his fireball screaming down at Bowser, finishing the battle once and for all.

Mario landed a few feet from where Bowser now laid. The burning, smoking body of Bowser was sprawled at the mouth of the mountain range's pathway that led from the Mushroom Kingdom to Bowser's Castle.

Bowser's army had long retreated since witnessing their leader struggle to gain the upper hand in battle. Only Bowser himself and Kamek remained behind.

With the battle finally won Mario slowly crossed over the grassy field toward L. The Mushroom Kingdom army parted allowing Mario to pass through their line of defense. Mario saw Yoshi standing in front of L with a sad look on his normally cheerful face. Beyond Yoshi Peach was holding L's hand while L remained unmoving on the charred grass.

Kneeling beside L Mario put his hand on L's shoulder. "You saved my life."

L blinked as he continued to stare blankly at the bright morning sky above him. "You saved mine."

Carefully Mario put arm under L's shoulders and lifted his downed ally from the burnt crater that he had been laying defenselessly. As L's head was gently lifted from the ground his green hat fell off behind him. Mario sighed wearily, the pain in his arm and shoulder now returning. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." L replied calmly.

"Yes I do. You saved me, you saved Princess Peach and you helped me to stop a senseless war before it even began. The least I can do is thank you."

L struggled to focus his eyes on Mario's face. He tried to smile when he noticed something odd taking place just behind Mario's shoulder.

Bowser regained consciousness and was getting to his feet, a twisted grin on his face and blood over his eyes. The Mushroom Kingdom soldiers prepared their shields and spears for combat.

L quickly pointed his two forefingers outward, his arm stretching past Mario toward the mountain range. A blast of green lightning shot out from his fingers, the bolt crashed into the cliff face causing a rapid avalanche of boulders and sand.

Mario turned to look at the mountain range and saw Bowser getting buried under and behind large boulders that thundered down the mountain. The rocky avalanche created a new wall that separated the Mushroom Kingdom from the Dark World, sealing Bowser and his minions behind it. The Mushroom Kingdom army quickly backed away from the rockslide but kept their vigil on the scene of the calamity.

The dust had settled. No Bowser.

"L?" Mario didn't know L could control electricity as well as fire. "How did you...?"

"I've always been able to use lightning." His eyes closed as more blood ran from his lip. "I just never had a reason... until now."

"L?" Mario felt L's body go limp in his arms. "L! Please, wake up!"

Toadsworth ran to the scene in a huff, a doctor running alongside him. "Not to worry Princess Peach and Master Mario, Dr. Toadley is the finest medic in all of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Mario gently laid L back down and stepped back as he watched the doctor exam L's broken, dying body. Yoshi sadly nuzzled Mario's arm in a sympathetic manner.

Peach let L's hand go and picked up the green hat as Dr. Toadley insisted that everyone back away. She joined Mario at his side and held his hand tightly, he squeezed her hand in return.

Dr. Toadley looked up at Peach and Mario, his face grim but determined. "I can save him, but we need to get him to the hospital, fast!"

 ** _...to be continued..._**


	12. Patience

Yoshi knelt down next to L's body and motioned for Mario to put the downed man on his back. Carefully Mario lifted L up from the ground, his own injured shoulder and arm making it an especially cumbersome process. With L unconscious he would be unable to hang onto Yoshi's saddle or balance properly, Mario climbed onto Yoshi's back second to help keep L stable. Dr. Toadley reluctantly climbed onto Yoshi's saddle third, the weight of three passengers might be too much for the single Yoshi to carry.

"Okay Yoshi, let's go!" Mario declared anxiously.

Yoshi let out a loud confirmation sound and began a brisk but steady run back into the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, L and Dr. Toadley precariously balanced on Yoshi's back quickly left the immediate sight of Princess Peach and Toadsworth as they exited the charred battlefield.

Peach clutched at L's green hat and bowed her head. "I hope we weren't too late."

Toadsworth tried his best to reassure the rightfully concerned Princess. "Now, now my dear, I'm sure that a lad of such courage poses a strong physical constitution as well."

Peach nodded her head and looked at the pathway that led back into the Mushroom Kingdom. "I'm going to the hospital too, I want to be there for both Mario and L, regardless of what... of what may happen."

* * *

Kicking up a cloud of dust Yoshi made his way through the vacated streets of Toad Town and skidded to a halt just outside the front doors of the hospital. Dr. Toadley climbed off of Yoshi's back and went inside the hospital, signaling his staff to roll out a gurney.

Mario and Yoshi worked together to place L's broken body on the white gurney and watched as their brave ally was wheeled away inside the large hospital.

Dr. Toadley paused at the door and looked back at Mario. "I can assure you that we will do everything possible to save him. Meanwhile I want you to have your shoulder tended to." After he spoke with Mario Dr. Toadley ran into the hospital after the gurney that was wheeled into a room labeled 'Emergency Surgery'.

Mario just stood outside the hospital doors, frozen with uncertainty and guilt. Yoshi gently put his nose against Mario's back and pushed the statuesque hero into the hospital waiting room. A Toad nurse with purple spots took Mario by his uninjured arm and escorted him into a treatment room, while Yoshi sat alone on the floor of the waiting room.

* * *

From beneath the heavy and abundant boulders Bowser struggled to free himself from the rocky tomb. As his head broke through an opening between the large stones he tried to roar but his voice was hoarse. Small sparks of a dull flame sputtered out from between his jagged teeth.

"Kamek...?" Bowser whispered. "Where are you?"

Kamek had regained consciousness and managed to avoid being crushed by the rocky avalanche. Brushing the dirt from his blue robe the MagiKoopa rushed to Bowser's side. "Lord Bowser! Are you...?"

Bowser pulled one arm free from the rocks and rested it under his chin. "I'm hurt..."

"Oh dear, I'll get the troops to dig you out!" Kamek summoned his charred broom. "I'll be back soon!" He cried out as he sped away toward Bowser's Castle.

"Take your time..." Bowser muttered to himself. "I'm not going anywhere... Stupid rocks... Stupid humans... Stupid... brothers!"

* * *

Princess Peach and Toadsworth arrived at the hospital a few minutes after Mario and L arrived. She walked into the waiting room and spied Yoshi sitting on the floor. "Yoshi! Where's Mario? How's L?"

Yoshi stood up and pointed to the exam room that the nurse had taken Mario into. Yoshi then tugged at L's green hat and pointed at the operating room far down the hallway.

"Oh..." Peach felt terrible. "I hope L... I hope..." She couldn't bring herself to finish.

Toadsworth gently took Peach by her hand and escorted her to a seat in the waiting room. "Please remain here, I will inquire a nurse about our heroes' conditions."

"Thank you, Toadsworth." Peach looked down at L's tattered green hat. Yoshi put his chin on her lap and gave her sad blue eyes. "Oh Yoshi! I don't even know L's real name!"

* * *

Dr. Fungi, who had taken Mario under his care, finished bandaging Mario's arm and placing the damaged limb in a black sling. "Now, don't use this arm for any manual labor, no physical exertion AT ALL. You're lucky the tendons in your shoulder weren't severed!"

Mario didn't respond. He stared blankly at the floor.

"Mario, if anyone can save your friend, it's Dr. Toadley."

Mario looked up and nodded at the empathetic doctor.

"Normally I'd tell you to go home and take it easy, but I know you won't leave. So take it easy while sitting in the waiting room, okay?"

Mario climbed off the exam table. "Yeah, I will. Thank you." He exited the exam room and stepped out and into the waiting room.

Yoshi saw Mario walk into the waiting room. He nudged Peach's hand to get her attention.

Peach looked up and saw Mario standing just outside the exam room door with his arm wrapped up in a sling. She quickly rose to her feet. "Mario!"

He looked over at her as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He lied.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She apologized profusely.

"You did nothing wrong Peach." Mario hugged her back with his one good arm. "It was Bowser. It was _all_ Bowser..."

* * *

Dr. Toadley followed as the orderlies wheeled L's gurney into the post-op recovery room. "Nurse?"

The same purple spotted Toad who had taken care of Mario responded. "Yes doctor?"

"I'll need to find a blood donor for L." He handed her a clipboard with L's medical information. "He's human, not a Toad, please check the medical file for Mario and ask if he'll donate."

"Yes doctor!" The nurse walked over the large computer and compared Mario's blood type to L's. It was then she made a shocking discovery. "Oh my goodness!"

Dr. Toadley was standing next to L's bed, watching as his recovering patient dozed, when he heard his nurse's excitement. "Nurse? What's wrong?"

 ** _...to be continued..._**


	13. Revelation

Dr. Toadley approached the excited nurse and looked at the elaborate display on her computer monitor. Positioned side by side on the screen were the medical records for both Mario and their newest patient, L. What he saw when compared the two human's medical records absolutely astounded the seasoned doctor.

"Nurse, are you absolutely certain that there has been no mix up with the records?"

"Yes doctor!" The nurse practically gushed. "I've double checked the names and the file numbers, these are both correct. There's no mistake."

Dr. Toadley crossed his arms and bowed his head. "Well, stranger things have happened I suppose. I'll go inform Mario of this news, I'm sure he'll be just as ecstatic as we are."

* * *

Mario, Peach, Yoshi and Toadsworth were quietly sitting together in the waiting room. Peach was gently resting her head against Mario's uninjured shoulder as she dozed lightly, Yoshi was resting his chin on Mario's leg and Toadsworth was nervously twiddling his thumbs next to Peach.

Dr. Toadley walked into the waiting room and approached the anxiously waiting, concerned party. Mario spied Dr. Toadley and spoke up, accidentally waking Peach in the process. "Doctor? How is L?"

"Holding his own." He answered with a sincere smile. "Unfortunately the extent of his injuries resulted in significant blood loss. After comparing notes in both of your medical records we've discovered that you and L are a perfect match regarding blood type. Would you be interested in donating?"

"Of course I will!" Peach and Yoshi sat upright as Mario rose to his feet. "Where do I need to go?"

"Right this way." Dr. Toadley motioned for Mario to follow him back down the hallway.

Mario paused for a moment and turned back to Peach. "I don't know how long I'll be. If you want to go back to the castle..."

"I'll wait for as long as it takes." Peach smiled as she fidgeted with L's hat. "I'm not going anywhere."

Mario smiled back as he proceeded to follow Dr. Toadley down the hall and into the post-op room where L was recovering.

The nurse smiled sheepishly as Mario was escorted to the bed where L was resting. Dr. Toadley pulled back the privacy curtain so Mario could see L behind it.

Mario just stood in amazed silence as he watched L laying unconscious and bandaged up. L's chest was wrapped in heavy white gauze to conceal the large gash marks in his side and large burn mark in his chest, both courtesy of Bowser's violent assault. L was also hooked up to a cardiac monitor and had a plastic oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. His black mask, which had concealed his face, had been removed. Despite the severity of L's wounds he seemed to be resting peacefully.

"How bad was the damage?" Mario asked flatly. A part of him was afraid to know, but he not knowing would've been far worse.

Dr. Toadley's smile faded as he sighed. "All things considered it could've been much worse, and judging from the various scars that already cover his body, I'd say he would agree."

"Scars?" Mario looked away from L's face feeling a little ashamed.

Dr. Toadley nodded. "It seems as though he had endured much physical abuse as a child. To be honest, I think it's a miracle that he could survive living in the walls of Bowser's Castle at all!"

Mario felt the guilt returning. In his mind he convinced himself that L, and all of those who align with Bowser, are just as bad as Bowser himself. He never considered the possibility that Bowser's troops had only sided with Bowser to stop the relentless torture or to spare someone that they cared about.

"Doctor, shouldn't we get started?" Mario needed something else to think about.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Toadley nodded at the nurse who approached L's bed with the necessary equipment. "Now, you must remember that because of your own injuries you cannot donate more than a pint of blood to L. I don't want you becoming anemic or collapsing."

"Okay." Mario sat in a chair next to L's bed and rolled up his sleeve. "I'll do whatever I need to do to help him. He saved Princess Peach, _and_ he saved me."

Dr. Toadley set Mario up for the blood transfusion. "Mario, there is one more detail that I want to tell you about, but I'm not quite sure how to begin."

Mario looked at L and then back to the doctor. "What's going on? Does it concern L?"

"Yes. And it concerns you, too."

* * *

In the waiting room Peach and Yoshi were sitting together in their chairs patiently awaiting any news on L or Mario. Peach was absentmindedly patting Yoshi's nose while Toadsworth had taken the opportunity to return to the castle.

The Mushroom Kingdom troops had secured the perimeter of the battlefield and set up sentry posts to keep an eye on the rocky blockade that resulted from the avalanche. Toadsworth himself had the responsibility of organizing the royal forces and his presence was required back at the castle.

"You know something odd, Yoshi?" Peach thought aloud. "I always believed that if we could stop Bowser from destroying the Mushroom Kingdom it'd be a day of celebration. I never thought I would be sitting in the hospital waiting to know if a good person was going to live or..."

Yoshi nuzzled her hand sympathetically.

"Maybe we should have L moved to the castle. He'd still be under the care of Dr. Toadley but he would also have a little privacy. I can only imagine how many curious doctors, nurses or citizens would intrude in on him." She pulled Yoshi's chin onto her lap. "What do you think?"

Yoshi looked up at her with happy eyes and let out a energetic noise to agree with her.

The nurse, who had been helping tend to both Mario and L, approached Peach and Yoshi. "Excuse me, Princess?"

"Yes?" She looked at the purple spotted Toad hopefully.

"If you wish you can see Mario and L."

"Oh, wonderful." She stood up and put her hands together excitedly and clutched L's greet hat to her chest. "C'mon Yoshi, let's go see our friends."

The nurse escorted Peach and Yoshi to the room where L had been moved. He was no longer in post-op, he had his own private room to stay in.

Peach walked into the room and spied L unconscious in the bed. Just like Mario she was shocked to see the many bandages and monitors hooked up to L. Next to the bed Mario was relaxing in a chair, his complexion a little pale and his eyes heavy with emotion. His hand was resting on L's arm.

"Mario?" Peach called gently. "What's wrong?"

Mario looked over at her as a tear rolled down his face. "It's L. He's... he's my... brother."

 ** _...to be continued..._**


	14. Trying to Heal

With Yoshi standing statuesque at her side, Peach stood in the doorway of the hospital room in stunned silence as Mario's words echoed in her mind. Her grip on L's cap tightening along with her own heart.

Mario stared at L's face with unbridled shame for never knowing that he even had a brother, let alone a brother who had been tortured by Bowser for his entire life.

Slowly Peach approached the bed and looked down at L and then to Mario. "Are you... How...?"

"Dr. Toadley." Mario closed his eyes, another tear rolling down his face. "When he checked to see if I was a compatible blood donor for L he discovered that our blood, our very DNA were identical."

"Identical?" Peach thought that word was oddly specific.

"Twins." Mario bowed his head mournfully.

Peach didn't know how to respond this incredible discovery. Mario has a twin brother.

"I, I don't know what to say." Peach tearfully confessed as she clutched L's hat tighter with one hand gently rested the other on Mario's hand, which was resting on L's arm.

"You don't have to say anything." Mario practically whispered. "I should've known."

"But, how?" She placed L's hat on the bed and used her now free hand to gently lift Mario's chin so he'd look her in the eyes.

"The dreams."

"About the mirror?" Peach's eyes widened. "You think the dreams were trying to tell you about L? About your brother?"

Mario nodded. "I saw someone who wasn't me, but looked like me. And when L used his lightning to stop Bowser, it all made sense. In every dream I was awakened by the sound of thunder and a flash of lightning."

Peach wrapped her arms around Mario and held him in a tight, loving embrace. "It's not your fault."

Mario buried his face in Peach's shoulder, his tears staining the pink ruffle of her royal dress.

Yoshi quietly stepped into the room and rested his chin on the edge of L's bed, his eyes staring at the worn green hat next to its injured owner.

No one spoke a word as the sun set and night set in over the peaceful, but gloomy Mushroom Kingdom and its hospital.

* * *

"OUCH!" Bowser complained as Kamek continued to tend to Bowser's burn wounds on his stomach. "Watch it, will ya'? That stuff stings!"

Kamek backed away from his King, the bottle of astringent and the towel in his trembling hands. "I'm sorry my Lord, but if I don't clean your injury properly it won't heal and it could get infected."

Bowser turned his head away and pouted like a small child. "None of this would've happened if you had just stopped L from betraying me in the first place!"

"I was not aware of L's intentions to betray you. All I knew is that he had freed the Princess. As far as I could tell he was going to use her as bait..."

"Well, you still should've known! Some all powerful, all seeing MagiKoopa you are!"

Kamek sighed and resumed tending to the burn on Bowser's stomach before moving to the burn on Bowser's face. "If it's any consolation, L's condition is critical. With any luck he won't be around much longer."

Bowser grinned a little. "That'd be nice." With one eye he stared intently at Kamek. "You told me that you were responsible for Mario and L being separated from each other when they were babies, _and_ you said that they were two of the seven children born in that year with special power in their hearts... So why didn't you just kill L when he was still a defenseless little brat?"

Kamek flinched at Bowser's surprisingly logical question. "Well, uh, you see..."

"Go on..." Bowser challenged.

"I didn't know the potential power of the stars in their hearts. I thought I could somehow harness it, or even corrupt it, and use it in your favor somewhere down the line."

"And how did that work out for you?" He glared as Kamek proceeded to wrap his burns in gauze.

"Not well, I admit." Kamek finished bandaging the Koopa King's various injuries at the hands of the long lost Mario brothers. "I've come to realize that the power in their hearts cannot being influenced by magic or environment. L was always meant to be on the side of light and work as team with his brother."

"What about me? What can you say about my power?"

"You? Well, uh..." Kamek mentally began counting all his failures and near victories during his elaborate plans against the Mario Bros. "It's... kind of a long story..."

* * *

The sun rose and the warm rays of light filled L's hospital room. Mario, Peach and Yoshi had all drifted off to sleep together in L's room. Dr. Toadley and his nurse couldn't bring themselves to ask anyone to leave the room or to go back to the castle for some rest. Instead the empathetic medial staff quietly went about their business as not to disturb the concerned friends gathered around L.

Toadsworth had returned to the hospital after tending to the troops and ensuring that it was safe for the denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom to return to their homes. The evacuation of Toad Town was made mandatory when war loomed nigh. The seasoned ward was escorted to L's room where he spied the Princess sleeping peacefully in a chair next to Mario.

"My dear Princess, I dread waking you but I must insist you return to the castle."

"Toadsworth?" Peach opened her eyes and looked into the gentle face of her loyal escort.

"Yes my dear. It's now morning."

She looked at L and was relieved to see him still asleep in the bed. Overnight his pale complexion seemed to improve, becoming a healthier shade signaling effective recovery. "Toadsworth I wish to have L taken to the castle to finish his recovery. This Kingdom, and myself, owe him a great debt."

"I agree wholeheartedly, but we still don't know much about this man, as brave as he is."

Peach looked at Mario, who was still asleep and smiled at him. "We know enough about L. He can be trusted."

"Very well." Toadsworth submitted to her request. "I shall make arrangements to have him transported this afternoon."

"Thank you Toadsworth." She watched as Toadsworth walked out of the room, his mushroom cane in hand and his head held high. Peach remembered L's hat sitting on the bed and picked it up. "I'm sure I can repair the fabric with a little sewing." As she examined the hat's damage she found that the band around the back of the hat was loose. She peeled it back and was startled to see a name written in black ink underneath the loose fabric.

"L, is this your name?" She wondered as she looked back at the healing hero. "Your _real_ name?"

 ** _...to be continued..._**


	15. Hidden Bond?

The morning gave way to noon. The denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom happily returned to their homes and celebrated the kingdom's victory over Bowser, stopping the brutal war before it even began. The streets were alive with laughter, cheers and the smell of a wonderful celebratory barbecue.

Toadsworth returned to the hospital with a modest smile on his face. He walked into L's room and greeted the Princess Peach, Mario and Yoshi. "Ah Princess, L will be taken the castle shortly. The preparations have been completed."

"Thank you Toadsworth." Peach lovingly put her hand on Mario's arm. "I'm sure L will be more comfortable in the castle."

Mario nodded in agreement. "I think you're right. Thank you."

Two Toad orderlies entered L's room with a gurney. Dr. Toadley followed close by and happily addressed his star patient's worried friends. "I see L will be spending the remainder of his recovery in a luxurious castle. I must admit I'm a little jealous." He teased warmly.

L was carefully picked up and placed on the gurney, he remained blissfully unconscious and unaware of the people around him.

Mario rose from his chair, his body now feeling every bruise, every scratch from his battle with Bowser, ached mercilessly. His hand clutched at his injured arm and shoulder still resting in its sling. Peach saw the pain in his eyes although he'd never admit it. She wrapped her arm around his own and kissed his cheek. "We'll be back at the castle soon."

* * *

Bowser angrily glared and snarled at Kamek as the MagiKoopa informed the Koopa King of his many failures and defeats at the hands of the Mario Brothers, in this timeline and its alternate.

"This is ridiculous!" Bowser slammed his clawed fist down on the large table next to his bed. "Do I EVER win?!"

"Well..." Kamek wisely backed away from his angry king. "There are times when you are successful, but it only... happens... when..." Kamek nervously wrung his small hands together.

"When, WHAT?! Spit it out!"

"When you... work... _with_... the Mario Brothers..."

"Work... WITH THEM?!" Bowser became angrier and far more hostile toward Kamek. "WHY WOULD I WORK WITH THEM?!"

"Once you teamed up because a fiend from a parallel world, named Smithy, stole your castle..."

"WHAT?!"

"And again when some bizarre entity called Dimentio started to reek havoc and threaten to destroy the universe..."

Bowser smacked his own forehead with his clawed hand. "You have GOT to be kidding!"

"And, uh..." Kamek continued. "There are a few other moments, as well..."

"Know what? I don't even care anymore. Go away. I need to sleep."

"Very well." Kamek summoned his broom and hovered out of Bowser's large, private chamber. "Rest well Lord Bowser."

"Kamek?"

"Yes?"

"Shut it."

* * *

The ambulance escorting L to the hospital drove through the streets lined with gleeful and relieved Toads celebrating the new era of peace in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario had been given permission to ride with L in the back, his knowledge in medicine was beneficial in more ways than one.

Princess Peach, Yoshi and Toadsworth strode through the streets together, smiling and keeping an upbeat attitude to encourage the denizens to continue their optimistic outlook. Peach had taken L's hat and tucked it away in Yoshi's saddlebag to keep it safe and to keep the denizens from seeing the tattered hat. The sight of their Princess carrying a battered hat might accidentally cause a panic, the denizens thinking that something terrible has happened and still could be happening.

Traveling by foot, the Princess and company arrived at the castle long after the ambulance. L had been taken to his private room to recover. Toadsworth asked two of the guards to escort the orderlies to the proper location. Mario positioned himself in a chair next to L's bed and stared in wonder at his newly discovered brother.

"L, I know you can hear me." Mario put his hand on L's arm. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you while you... _we_ , grew up." He took off his red hat out of respect and placed it on the edge of the bed. "I never knew you existed, except only in a dream. Maybe I should've listened to Princess Peach. I should've looked into what my dreams had been trying to tell me. Then I would've found you and saved you from a lifetime of..." Mario turned away from L in shame as a new flow of tears fell from his mournful blue eyes.

Using his sleeve Mario wiped the tears from his face. "Growing up it was just me and my... _our_ parents." He corrected himself sadly. "They aren't around anymore and I know they would've loved to have finally met you, they're other son. I know it would've been alot easier growing up in Brooklyn if I had a brother. I was alone for so long, no parents, no siblings... We do have cousins but that's a little hard to explain..." Mario smirked a little.

How does someone explain the likes of Wario or Waluigi to someone who has never met them?

Princess Peach softly knocked on the door to the private room. She pushed it open slightly and looked inside. "Mario? Is everything okay?"

Mario looked at the door and nodded. "He seems to be comfortable."

Peach walked into the room, Yoshi followed close behind but didn't approach the bed. He stood idle by the large and intricately designed quilt rack in the corner of the room.

"I was just telling him how sorry I am."

"Mario," she put her hand on top of his, L's arm was resting lifelessly beneath their touch. "don't do this to yourself. You're not to blame."

"He's my brother." Mario sighed heavily. "I should've been there for him. We should've been there for each other..."

Peach took Mario's hand and placed it over L's. "You're here now. That's what matters."

"Yeah. You're right." Mario agreed but didn't feel any less guilty.

"Mario, you need to rest. Your arm still needs to heal and you donated blood. If you don't rest soon you'll collapse!"

"I'm not going to leave him alone."

"You don't have to." She motioned at Yoshi.

Yoshi understood the gesture and pulled a large blue quilt from the rack and brought it over to Peach and Mario.

Peach unfolded the quilt and draped it over Mario. "Now, please, try to get some sleep."

Mario's eyes were heavy with sorrow and fatigue. He leaned back in the chair, his hand never leaving L's, and his eyes shut.

Peach put her fingers to her lips to tell Yoshi to stay quiet as they left the room. She saw Mario's hat on the bed and remembered L's in Yoshi's saddlebag. Curiosity had her. Taking L's hat out of the bag she compared it to Mario's. The designs were too similar for it to be a coincidence. "Hmm..."

Together Peach and Yoshi left the room, quietly shutting the door behind them as they left. "Yoshi, do you believe in fate?"

Yoshi cocked his head at the seemingly odd question.

"I have a hunch..." Peach showed Yoshi the two hats in her hands. "I think I can figure out L's real name!"

Yoshi let out an excited noise at her announcement.

Peach and Yoshi retreated to her private quarters in secret. In her heart she knew that the answer to L's true identity was contained in his green hat, she just needed to prove it. Pulling a needle and some green silk from her modest sewing kit, Peach began comparing the details between the red and green hats.

"Look here Yoshi. Both hats are made out of the same fabric, they have the same design and same sewing patterns... they even seem to be the same age!" Carefully she folded down a piece of fabric near the band of Mario's hat, the same place on L's hat that revealed a name written in black ink. Just like L's hat a name was written in Mario's hat. It said 'Mario'.

"I knew it! If Mario's name is written in his hat, then that means L's name was written in his hat too! His _real_ name!"

Yoshi's eyes widened with joy! He nudged L's hat anxiously, waiting for Peach to reveal the name.

"We have to tell Mario, but... he still needs to rest..." Peach was torn between telling him and waiting.

Yoshi let out a sigh and gave Peach a sheepish look. Peach patted his nose and laughed a little.

"I'm sure you can wait until tomorrow, Yoshi. Maybe L will be awake by then, too!"

 ** _...to be continued..._**


	16. A Name

Mario sat with L all through the night. Mario's naturally protective instinct was overwhelming his mind, while the guilt of never knowing about L, his own brother, overwhelmed his heavy heart.

A gentle storm rolled through the Mushroom Kingdom. The smell of the rain filled the entire castle with a fresh, renewed zeal. Warm wind drifted into the room through the opened window, bringing it with it small flower petals that had been loosened from the surrounding garden.

Though seemingly unconscious, L was merely asleep. He remained in a state of bliss as his thoughts were free to wander and explore memories long since buried in the deepest recesses of his mind. Vague images, flashes, from his earliest childhood flooded his mind's eye. L couldn't see any memory of knowing or spending time with Mario, but an undeniable instinctive feeling told him that he and Mario had met long ago...

The truth about who L is and where he came from couldn't remain hidden forever.

The recurring nightmare that had plagued Mario's dreams throughout his life returned, but it was different; changing. He found himself staring into a mirror but now he didn't see his own face, or the face of the 'familiar stranger' staring back; he saw L. He knew it was L and L _knew_ him. Mario offered his hand for L to shake, and as their hands touching green sparks of electricity and orange embers emanated from their palms. All was silent in the dream.

Mario was awakened by a small hand gently shaking his arm. He opened his still fatigued blue eyes and saw Dr. Toadley standing in front of him. "Hello Mario, it's nice to see you awake." Mario didn't say anything, he just looked past Dr. Toadley and to L, who was having his bandages changed by the purple spotted nurse Toad who seemed to accompany Dr. Toadley wherever he went.

"Doctor." Mario finally acknowledged.

"How's your shoulder?"

Mario winced a little at the lingering pain as he become more awake. "Sore, but not bad."

"Good to hear. We will be changing the bandages before we leave."

"How's L?"

Dr. Toadley smiled. "I was about to begin the check up. But from all accounts he's out of the woods and well on his way to a full recovery."

* * *

Princess Peach and Yoshi had managed to rest peacefully in her private chambers. Yoshi of course dozed on the small sofa while Peach gratefully rested in her own bed that night. The duo had been awakened by Toadsworth when the royal ward informed the Princess of Dr. Toadley's earlier arrival.

Softly Peach knocked on the partially closed door of the guest room. Mario's voice responded from beyond the door. "Come in."

Peach, carrying with her the two restored hats, along with Yoshi stepped inside the room in time to see Dr. Toadley pressing the bell of his stethoscope against L's chest. The good doctor looked up from his patient and toward Mario with a confident smile. "Everything sounds perfect. Strong heartbeat and clear lungs."

Mario sighed in relief as the nurse Toad finished re-bandaging his own shoulder. "When will he wake up?"

"Soon, I imagine." Dr. Toadley answered as he gathered up his supplies. "He didn't suffer any head trauma so it's very likely that he'll wake up today, now that his body has had adequate time to heal."

Peach smiled warmly and walked over to L's bed. She placed the mended green hat on the edge of his bed. "I hope he wakes up soon, I want to thank him for his courage."

Dr. Toadley and the nurse walked toward the door, patting Yoshi's nose as they crossed through the doorway. "Well, if you need anything for whatever reason, just call. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Thanks Doc." Mario called as Dr. Toadley left the room.

"Mario?" Peach handed his red hat to him, Yoshi quietly approached the conversing duo. "Last night I decided to patch up L's hat and took your hat for comparison."

"Comparison?" Mario accepted his hat and placed it back on his head, which also covered his messy bedhead hair style. "What did you need to compare?"

"Well..." Peach blushed a little and Yoshi nuzzled her hand affectionately, as if to encourage her to tell Mario what she found. "I couldn't help but notice how similar your two hats are in design. And last night I discovered that they are not only similar in design, but made out of the same material and seem to have been made at the same time!"

Mario rubbed the back of his neck as he looked back at L resting peacefully. "We are brothers... _Twins_. And I've had this hat for as long as I can remember. Maybe like me, L's had his hat for just as long."

Yoshi nudged Peach's hand again. His eyes were bright and excited and she knew Yoshi wanted her to tell Mario _everything_ she had found.

"Also, when I was mending L's hat, I found something..."

"What?"

"Folded in the band of his hat, I found a name..."

"Name?" Mario looked at her with shock. "You... found L's _name_?"

"I think so." Peach blushed brighter as she continued. "Your name was written in the same black ink in the same area of your hat, so I think the name I found in L's hat is... well..."

Mario slowly picked up L's hat from the bed, careful not to disturb his resting brother in the process. With his shaking hand Mario peeled back the fabric of L's hat and read the forgotten name for himself.

"'M' stands for 'Mario'..." with a tear in his eye Mario read the rediscovered name aloud for himself, and for L to hopefully hear. "and 'L' stands for... 'Luigi'."

 ** _...to be continued..._**


	17. A Past

From deep within his dream L heard Mario's voice calling for him. He could sense that Mario was calling his name, but he wasn't calling for 'L', he was calling a new name. His true name.

Mario stared at the name written in the green hat with disbelief. "Luigi?" He repeated out loud. "My brother's name is Luigi..."

The stormy clouds began breaking up, rays of the rising morning sun shone through the dark puffs in the sky and filled the Mushroom Kingdom with renewed light.

L, or rather Luigi, slowly stirred from his slumber. His heavy blue eyes opened into little slits, his blurry vision struggled to clear and focus on Mario sitting next to his bed. "M... Ma..." Luigi tried to speak but his throat was too dry.

"L? Er..." Mario corrected himself. "Luigi?"

Luigi tried to force a smile as a tear formed in his eye, but he felt too weak and his whole body still ached. He swallowed once to try and clear his throat. "My... name?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah." Mario nodded with a broad grin. "We think so." He showed Luigi the name written in the green hat. "Princess Peach found this name written in your hat. Does it sound familiar?"

Weakly Luigi took the greet hat from Mario and stared at the black inked letters. He nodded slightly as the tear finally escaped. "This is... my name..."

Princess Peach patted Yoshi's head and motioned for the green dino to follow her out of the room. She subtly whispered in Yoshi's ear. "Let's give these two some privacy."

Yoshi happily obeyed and followed the lovely princess out of the room, allowing the two long-lost brothers to finally get reacquainted. The door to the room shut softly, leaving the two brothers alone in the brightening room.

Luigi tried to sit up but the heavy bandages and healing wounds beneath limited his movements.

"Let me help you." Mario wrapped his good arm around Luigi's shoulders and helped him sit upright. Mario propped the pillow against Luigi's back to support his weight and keep his injured chest from hurting him. "Good?" He asked as he sat back in his own chair.

"Yeah..." Luigi's voice was still hoarse but it was steadily becoming easier for him to speak. "Thanks." He couldn't help but stare at Mario's injured arm. "Is your arm... injured badly?"

"No, it's just sore, nothing broken." He paused for a moment before speaking up again. "Luigi..." Mario couldn't help but dwindle on the name whenever he spoke it. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you-"

"Stop." Luigi didn't want to hear him apologize. "You did nothing wrong. I... I heard you while I slept. I know you're my brother. And I know we're twins. I also know our parents are... gone." Luigi didn't want to cry so he tried to lighten the moment. "And we apparently have some oddball cousins..."

"But I should've-"

"No. Don't blame yourself. I... I remember I was taken by Kamek when I was... very young. There was nothing you could do to stop him."

Mario still felt guilty for never knowing about Luigi. His guilt was only made worse when he thought about Luigi willing to sacrifice himself to save him and Princess Peach. "You know, if you hadn't warned me and freed Princess Peach, then Bowser would've..."

"I know." Luigi looked down his chest at the white bandages. "That's why I went back for her. I refuse to stand idle while the innocent are attacked. Besides, it was my fault she was even... abducted."

"You... uh?" Mario realized that Luigi had been the one who kidnapped her.

Luigi nodded. "It was the only way to ensure she wouldn't have been harmed by Bowser or his more... 'assertive' troops."

Mario sighed heavily. "And yet Princess Peach feels like she can trust you. So do I."

"Bowser would call that a weakness of character." Luigi commented dryly.

"What do you call it?"

"Admirable."

Mario forced himself to smile at the compliment. "I guess Bowser's Castle doesn't attract alot of kindness, huh?"

Luigi smirked a little. "Anyone who dared to show any compassion was immediately... disposed of. I kept to myself, it was the only way to avoid Bowser's wrath."

"What happened to you behind those walls? How could you live with someone so cruel and still be so..." Mario couldn't think of the proper word.

"Human?"

"Honest."

Luigi paused for a moment, his thoughts sifting through his earliest memories. "When I was young, too young to know any better, I was essentially raised by Bowser's... future wife."

"His WIFE?!" Mario couldn't believe what Luigi just said. "How did that creep get a wife?!"

"It was a forced marriage."

"Oh..."

Luigi continued with his memory. "Her name was Lena. She had purple eyes and a purple shell. She was a massive Koopa, just like Bowser, but _unlike_ Bowser she used her size to help creatures smaller than herself; not to bully them. I remember how gentle her giant hands were when she picked me up."

"Where is Lena now? How come I never..."

"Lena managed to flee from Bowser two years after the Koopalings were born. She loved her children, and she loved me, but she couldn't bear Bowser's anger and hostility. I remember when I was still young, eleven or twelve years old, she woke me up to say goodbye before she disappeared. I never saw her again."

"Wow..." Mario admitted that he never once thought about Bowser's minions as prisoners. "Until that battle... I just thought that everyone under Bowser's reign was as terrible as he was."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Alot of good Goombas and Koopas were forced into Bowser's army. If they disobeyed he'd destroy their villages and attack their families."

"We have to stop him!" Mario was now furious. It seems as though Bowser doesn't have a single redeeming quality. "Bowser needs to be taken care of, once and for all!"

Luigi coughed a little. "Mario, don't."

"What? Why?"

Luigi coughed again, the dryness in his throat was more intense. "If you go after Bowser, if you attack him and take him out... Then you'd be no better than he is."

Mario was humbled by Luigi's words. "Yeah, you're right. But we have to do _something_."

"'We'?" Luigi smirked at the comment.

"Well, yeah, we're brothers, right?" Mario smiled after realizing what he had just said. "Somehow it just feels right to work together."

"I thought the same thing."

"Thanks for saving me."

"You saved me first."

"We're not going to be keeping score, are we?"

Luigi laughed a little. "Why? Afraid you'll lose?"

There was a gentle knocking at the door. Princess Peach pushed the door open. "I made some tea. Would you like some?"

Mario looked over at Peach and smiled. "We'd love some, thank you."

Peach, with Yoshi walked into the room. Yoshi was balancing the tray with the tea on his saddle.

"Toadsworth on his way to the castle, he has some interesting news to share." Peach informed the brothers as she poured the tea for her guests.

"Wonder what it is?" Mario asked as he graciously accepted his cup.

Just then Toadsworth came hustling into the room, a large leather book in his hands. "Princess Peach, Master Mario and Master..."

"Luigi." Luigi answered nonchalantly.

"Ah-ha! I thought so!" Toadsworth announced happily as he set the book down on the end. "After speaking with Dr. Toadley the two of us had indulged in some sleuthing into the hospital's birthrecords."

"What did you find?" Peach asked as she offered some tea to Toadsworth.

"Thank you my dear. What I, and Dr. Toadley, have uncovered is sure to shed some light on this entire, incredible situation." He opened the book and thumbed through some pages until he came across a specific birthcertificate. "Here! It states that twenty-six years ago twin boys were born in the Mushroom Kingdom. The firstborn twin was named 'Mario' and the second twin, born four minutes later, was named 'Luigi'."

Mario and Luigi just smiled.

 ** _...to be continued..._**


	18. The Present

Mario and Luigi spent the rest of the week talking, reminiscing and bonding as brothers should. As the week came to an end Luigi felt strong enough to get up and move around. Mario's arm had begun healing nicely and no longer required the sling, while Luigi's injuries, though healing, still needed to be bandaged up.

When Toadsworth uncovered the brothers long forgotten birth certificate in the hospital records, he also found the recorded incident of one of the delivery storks being attacked by an unknown MagiKoopa. The stork was freed by a Yoshi who was carrying one of the babies on its back, but the Yoshi didn't arrive at ominous castle until after Kamek had taken the second baby and disappeared.

The stork gladly took the baby from Yoshi and delivered him to his parents. The second baby had never been found.

Until that day on the battlefield...

Princess Peach and Yoshi loved to watch the reunited siblings walking through the castle garden together. "It's amazing, isn't it Yoshi?" Peach asked the relatively quiet dino as they glanced watched through the large window and over the balcony. "They spent their entire lives apart and yet here they are together talking like they've known each other forever."

Yoshi nodded in approval as his watched his friends in the garden below.

Peach couldn't help but compare Luigi to Mario. The brothers had the same walk; the same body language in general, same eyes and they even had the same smile.

"I'm glad they found each other. And I'm glad Toadsworth uncovered the truth." Peach sighed and watched lovingly as her two friends, her heroes, walked through the garden side by side talking and sometimes laughing. "Makes me want to reunite with my cousin."

Yoshi nudged Peach's arm and let out a confused sound.

"Oh, my cousin. Princess Daisy of Sarassaland." She patted Yoshi's nose affectionately. "We were really close when we were little, but after our responsibilities as princesses became too abundant we couldn't see each other as often and we sort of... drifted apart."

That night after the brothers returned to the castle, Luigi returned to his room alone. He felt confused and needed some time to think. For the first in his life, for the first time that he could remember, he felt... happy.

With his injuries now healing and no longer needing constant medical attention he decided to remove the bandages and look at the injuries for the first time since the battle against Bowser. He slipped off his ruined and only black t-shirt and carefully unwrapped his wounds in front of the mirror. He stared at the fresh scars that marked his chest and his side, they matched the other scars he had received from Bowser over the years of living alongside the raging reptile.

Three long faded claw marks scarred his back, two fang marks marked his shoulder and countless discoloration marks on his upper arms and over his legs were reminders of Bowser's fiery outbursts.

Luigi's entire childhood had been encompassed in pain and anger at the hands of strangers who sought only to bring chaos and tyranny across the land. Now he had friends, a brother, an actually family to call his own. A family that cared about him and wanted him to be happy. This was such a bizarre and implausible concept to him that had a difficult time accepting or even understanding it.

There was a knock at his closed door. "Luigi, can I come in?" Mario asked quietly.

Luigi through his tattered black shirt back on to cover his scars before opening the door. "Come on in."

As Mario stepped into the room Luigi could see he was carrying something in his hands. "Here, I thought you might want a change of clothes. It's been a week." He said with a sheepish grin.

Luigi smirked a little and gracious accepted the box with the fresh clothes tuck inside. "Thanks. It has been a while." He opened the box and pulled out a green long sleeved shirt and pair of blue jeans. "Not bad."

"Princess Peach figured since your hat is green then you should have a green shirt."

"And what did you figure?"

"That you'd just like something other than black!" Mario jested.

Luigi laughed a little in response. "You have no idea..." He took the clothes and walked into the adjoining bathroom to change.

"Hey Luigi," Mario called through the bathroom door. "I was wondering what you were going to do now that you're free from Bowser."

"What do you mean?" Luigi was genuinely confused by the question.

"Well... you don't exactly have a place of your own and I think Toadsworth would lose his mind if you and I kept permanent residence here in the castle..."

Luigi looked in the mirror of the bathroom one last time as he slipped off the black shirt in favor of the green. He stepped out of the bathroom as he pulled the green shirt down over his scarred chest. "Are you asking me if I want to be your roommate?"

"Well, yeah! It makes sense, doesn't it?" Mario casually offered. "We're brothers and family needs to stick together."

"Thanks... But-"

"No 'buts'." Mario interrupted. "My place is a little out of the way and it isn't anywhere near the size of the castle, but it is home. And there's a spare bedroom just waiting for someone to move in."

Luigi gave Mario a bemused look. "And you're not going to take 'no' for answer?"

"Nope."

"Alright." Luigi agreed. "When do I... move in?"

"Tomorrow. I already have your room set up."

"What?"

"Well, I had to do _something_ when I went back home after you started recovering. I never realized how lonely that place could get at night."

"Okay. Tomorrow, we'll go home. Together."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	19. Looking Forward to the Future

It was an odd week for the two brothers now living together in the Pipe House just outside of Toad Town.

The transition from being Bowser's lackey to a friend, to a brother, a guest at the Castle and finally roommate was very strange for Luigi. Having little to no possessions of his own Luigi was very grateful to have friends like Mario, Peach and Yoshi helping him to adjust to his new life. It didn't take him long to turn the offered guest room at Mario's house into his own bedroom, changing the small house into his home.

Having photographs of his late but unknown parents in his bedroom made him feel loved.

And yet...

Despite being brothers Luigi still felt like an outsider, almost an intruder, and often kept to himself. Mario kept insisting that he and Luigi take walks through town, through the nearby Forever Forest and to anywhere else they could freely go.

Luigi was hesitant to leave the small, safe house out of fear of Bowser's wrath, but Mario convinced him that if Bowser had trouble taking down one of them in a solo fight then Bowser would stand a chance if they teamed up. Luigi finally agreed.

The red and green duo walked through Toad Town and her humbly greeted by the grateful and friendly citizens, who thanked Mario and Luigi for everything they had done to stop Bowser and save their lives. For all the sacrifices they were both able and willing to make in the process.

"So..." Mario asked as they made their way toward Peach's Castle. "What do you think about Toad Town so far? Pretty nice, huh?"

Luigi smiled a little. "Yeah, it's a nice change compared to be constantly bombarded by fireballs."

"C'mon, Princess Peach is expecting us."

"She is?" Luigi was unaware that the Princess had requested them. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but she asked us to be at the Castle by noon."

"Wonder what's up?"

* * *

Bowser angrily paced the large audience chamber of his castle, his claws wringing together tighter and tighter as his anger turned into rage. "I was SO CLOSE!" He stomped his foot into the stone floor which immediately cracked and cratered under his immense weight. "But that stupid human had to side with the other stupid humans!"

He sat down in a huff in his elaborate red throne. "And if Kamek hadn't dropped the ball twenty-something years ago, none of this would've happened!" He clenched his claws into tight fists and slammed them down on the arms of his throne. "And NOW... instead of dealing with one annoying human, I have to deal with _two_! TWO!" His snarling echoed through the castle. "Guess that means I'll have to be sneakier, craftier... absolutely ruthless.

A sinister grin spread across his scaly face. "Next time I meet those two brothers on the battlefield _I'm_ walking away the victor, one way or the other..."

* * *

Mario and Luigi walked into the foyer of the Castle and were promptly applauded by Toads, Goombas and Koopas alike.

Princess Peach was standing at the top of the red carpeted royal staircase. "Mario, Luigi, we wanted to thank you for your courage. All of us." Her speech was answered with thunderous applause and cheers of gratitude. She nodded to Toadsworth, who was standing at her side, and discreetly walked through the double doors behind her.

The applause continued for the heroic brothers as they stepped further into the foyer. Mario was smiling at the unexpected surprise while Luigi was blushing. He wasn't used to receiving so much positive attention, he didn't know how to react.

Toadsworth approached the stunned brothers. "Ah, Masters Mario and Luigi, it does this old heart good to see so much joy and celebration inside these cold castle walls. If you would please come this way, the Princess would like to speak with you two in private."

Mario and Luigi followed Toadsworth through the crowd of celebrating, talking, laughing and giddy guests who were overjoyed to be apart of the royal party.

Up the staircase and through the large double doors at the top, Toadsworth escorted the brothers to Princess Peach's chambers. "The Princess has a special guest she would like to introduce to the two of you, someone of great importance."

"Oh?" Mario asked curiously. "A family member?"

"Oh, yes. The sight of your joyous, though unorthodox reunion, has inspired Princess Peach to reach out and mend a too long broken bond with her own cousin."

Two royal Toad guards were posted outside the door of Princess Peach's chambers. With a single nod from Toadsworth they parted and held the doors open for the approaching guests.

Side by side Mario and Luigi walked into Princess Peach's private chamber. Inside Princess Peach was sitting at the small porcelain table, offering tea to her dearly important and royal guest. She turned and looked at her guests of honor with a lovely smile on her ever lovely face.

"Mario, Luigi." She greeted as she rose from the table and walked toward her expected guests.

"Princess Peach." Mario acknowledged as he took off his red hat.

Peach blushed. "It's so wonderful to see you. I would like to introduce you to my cousin, the Princess of Sarassaland; Princess Daisy."

Princess Daisy, clad in a bright yellow and orange dress, rose from the table and stood at Peach's side. "Hello!" She beamed. "Peach has told me so much about you. It's a great honor to meet the courageous heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Mario bowed his head and replied with a modest, "Thank you."

Luigi, who had been standing quietly, almost frozen, took off his green hat as he blushed a shade of red darker than Mario's shirt. "H- hello..." It all he could think to say the brunette beauty standing before him.

 _ **-The End**_

 **Author's Note:** Thank you to all those who read and reviewed this story. Knowing that at least one person is looking forward to the next chapter keeps me inspired to keep on writing! I truly appreciate it all the feedback, both positive and negative. It's a great way to improve my skills as a (hobbyist) writer and help inspire new possible stories for the future.

To the reviewer who wanted to know if it was okay to write their own story based off this timeline, the answer is yes! I want to see what you come up with.


End file.
